Naruto: New Genesis
by Namikaze6
Summary: The story takes place when Naruto is eleven years old and was attack in an orphanage. After he survives the gruesome assassination attempt he was then placed under the care of his godfather, Jiraiya, and they moved to their new home, the Namikaze estate.


_**Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfic. Hope you will enjoy this story as much as I do. I don't know if I will continue this story. It really depends on how well it does and how you, the readers, like it or not. If I continue this story it will be a NaruIno fanfic. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.**_

Chapter 1

The eight year old Naruto was sleeping in Konoha hospital, bandaged up, with the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Legendary Toad Sannin, Jiraiya by his side. Jiraiya is has recently finished a mission and decided to visit Konoha for a change. He was expecting to peek on girls in the hot springs but was called by the Sandaime once he was at the gate. Jiraiya is probably the only Sannin left that has the closest connection to Konoha.

_Flashback…_

_Naruto was living in an orphanage. His live basically there was a living hell. The other children don't want to play with him and worst they bully him. The caretaker was abusive. But was resolved by the Hokage by saying that if he hurts Naruto then he will be punish. One day however it got brutal for young Naruto. The caretaker strike a deal with a Chunin named, Mizuki. Mizuki was one of many Shinobi that doesn't like Naruto and views him as the Kyūbi and not the hero that the Yondaime Hokage wants the people to view Naruto. _

"_Mizuki, you are late." Ami said_

"_Shut up will you Ami. Just do your job as a caretaker." Mizuki said. "I will handle the boy. The Kyūbi will die today by my hands after all the pathetic Sandaime Hokage, who shows remorse for this vile creature, is busy in his office."_

"_Okay is the plan still the same." Ami said_

"_Yeah, all you have to do is to make sure Naruto is all by himself in his room and that no one sees me coming in tonight." Mizuki said_

"_Don't worry even if someone sees you coming tonight they won't even bother who you are as long as you kill the boy. Secondly, no one even cares in this village if that boy gets killed."Ami said._

"_Okay, okay. Just shut up woman I will do what is necessary tonight and be sure to stick with the plan that no one sees me and tells the Hokage because if someone does, after I kill the boy then, you will be next." Mizuki said as he leaves  
_

_Later that night…  
"Okay children after dinner you will have to go to bed." Ami said_

"_Hai!" all the orphans said_

"_Naruto" Ami said_

"_Hai?" Naruto said_

"_I would like to talk to you in private." Ami said_

"_Sure."Naruto said_

_Naruto and Ami then went to Ami's bedroom to talk._

"_Listen Naruto I would like to apologize for being so abusive to you in the beginning." Ami said_

"_No problem Ami-sama" Naruto said._

"_Arigatou. And please you could drop that 'sama' in my name. Just call me Ami-san like all the other children" said Ami_

"_Hai Ami-san" Naruto said_

"_And to prove to you that I have changed for the better for the both of us I would like you to sleep in this bedroom tonight. See I even prepared and placed all the toys here for you to play with." Said Ami_

"_That is not really necessary. I believe you Ami-san." Said Naruto_

"_Onegai, N-a-r-u-t-o-kun for me" said Ami as sweet as she can_

"_Uh…okay for you and for our new found friendship but just tonight okay?" said Naruto_

"_Okay." Said Ami. She then surprisingly hugged Naruto as parents would have to show love. Naruto was surprised because he wasn't use to such contact. Naruto was genuinely smiling. While Ami was smiling for a different reason because she has done her part of the assassination plan, he has convince Naruto to be all alone in her bedroom and finally let Mizuki assassinate the monster tonight while 'it' sleeps. _

_Naruto knew that Ami was acting weird and that he knows that she is up to something._

_While Naruto 'sleeps' peacefully in Ami's bedroom Ami had led the other orphans to their bedrooms to go to sleep. Ami then made sure they were all asleep. Ami then let Mizuki in and told him that the Kyūbi was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom._

"_All right our plan is almost complete. Make sure no one comes in." said Mizuki_

"_Don't screw this up! I still can't the stench of that kid off of me when I hugged him just to convince him to stay in my bedroom. I will have to change all of my beddings after this is done." Said Ami_

_As Mizuki went to the bedroom, Sarutobi was looking at his crystal ball and sent Iruka Umino to stop the assassination._

"_Finally…I will be able what everyone in this village wants and that is to kill the Kyūbi." Whispered Mizuki. He was already in the bedroom beside Naruto._

_He then unsheathed his katana_

"_Good-bye Kyūbi!" said Mizuki_

_Before he could strike his katana, Naruto was already aware of his presence and tried to stop the katana_

"_You are aware." Said Mizuki somewhat surprise that Naruto was still awake_

"_Of course I am aware!"shouted Naruto. "Ami was acting really weird today. She let me sleep in her bedroom today and then she apologized to me. The Hokage already talked to her a couple of months ago to stop abusing me and apologize but she didn't. I was alright with that and then today she apologizing was somewhat surprising."_

"_It don't matter what you think as you will die today!" said Mizuki_

_Mizuki exerted more pressure to the blade causing the blade to go through Naruto's hands and through his chest. Naruto was lying on a pool of his own blood. Mizuki pulled the blade out and before he could dig to Naruto's chest again Iruka stopped him. Iruka tried to get the katana out of his childhood friend but couldn't. Instead Iruka was also damaged by Mizuki and his katana. Iruka suffered a cut in his chest and was left on the floor couldn't do anything to stop Mizuki from killing Naruto._

"_This is the moment. DIE!!!"shouted Mizuki as he aimed for Naruto's heart._

_As Mizuki pushed the blade downward to Naruto's heart, the window glass shattered._

"_RASENGAN!" said the newcomer Jiraiya._

_Once the technique hit Mizuki was knock out cold and probably more damage was done._

_The Sandaime arrived at the scene and helped Iruka up._

"_Are you all right Iruka?" asked Sarutobi_

"_Hai. Had more worse damaged than this." Said Iruka while holding his wound_

"_That maybe true but let me take you to the hospital for treatment." Said the Sandaime. "Jiraiya, carry Naruto and follow me."_

_Flashback ends…_

"Damn it, Sarutobi this can't keep happening. Even with the Kyūbi healing the gaki he can't take much more of this assassination attempts. And don't forget everytime the Kyūbi heals him Naruto's lifespan decreases." Jiraiya said.

"I know what you are saying Jiraiya," the Sandaime calmly responded. "However, we are currently short of manpower. Everyone has their duties, and can't afford to change roles and objectives. And don't forget that we are still spying on Sunagakure and whether or not are alliance with them still stands. If I could put someone as Naruto's guardian I would do it in a heartbeat"

"What about Hatake Kakashi?" asked Jiraiya

"Kakashi can't be Naruto's guardian because of several reasons. First, he is one of our top ANBU. And lastly, he is always out of the village because of his occupation." Sarutobi explained.

"Would you like to be his guardian, Jiraiya?" Sarutobi questioned

"What?" Jiraiya said

"Come on, why don't you be his guardian; after all, you took care of his father, Minato, when he was young and don't forget you are his godfather." Sarutobi explained.

"I can't I still have work to do outside of Konoha. I am trying to protect Naruto by being away in Konoha and using my network to spy on Akatsuki" Jiraiya explained

"I know that, but why don't you just suspend your work for a couple of years and stay with the boy and probably train him like you trained Minato. After all, he was born to be a great ninja. Come on Jiraiya, he has suffered enough! He has done a great job protecting this village just by being the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko." Sarutobi explained. "And for what it's worth in convincing you, the boy's dream after all to be Hokage one day and to protect and serve this village"

"Okay, fine you win. I'll train the boy for a couple of years for his sake and for Minato's sake." Jiraiya said. "However, I have several conditions."

"Fine name them." Said the Hokage

"First, we should explain to the boy where he came from. In other words, reveal his heritage to him. Second, we should tell him about the Kyūbi and how he is the Jinchūriki of it. Third, is by giving him the Namikaze compound that is here in Konoha. Fourth is that no one will interfere with how I train the boy. And lastly, you should grant us by giving us missions outside of the village.

"That sounds fair; however, you better make sure you take care of him, better than I did." Sarutobi said

"You got it old man and oh there is one more thing I would like you to consider." Jiraiya said

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked

"When Naruto passes his Genin exam why don't you let Kakashi be his Jonin instructor" Jiraiya said.

"We will see how he does" Sarutobi said

"Don't worry as long as I am training him he would be great like his father and myself." Jiraiya said with confidence. "However, I would like you to introduce me to the boy because he still doesn't know who I am."

"Sure, no problem; however, we have to come back tomorrow because the boy is still resting from his injuries" Sarutobi said.

"Sarutobi, I would like to stay here at the hospital and look after the boy." Jiraiya said

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Sarutobi said as he leaves

Hokage Mansion…

'It will be interesting to see Naruto's progress in the Shinobi world. With Jiraiya training him and with the way I see Naruto, he definitely got the Will of Fire inside of him.' Sarutobi thought before working on his paperwork.

Back at the hospital…

'Gomenasai Minato for not looking out for your son all this year but I have my own reasons; however, I promise you that I will change and take care of my godson.' Thought Jiraiya while looking at the moon. 'I also like to apologize to you Naruto for not being there soon enough, I promise I will take good care of you.' Thought Jiraiya while looking at Naruto.

Next day…Hokage Tower

"I would like to inform you that your license to run an orphanage is revoke and that you will be investigated by the ANBU for your connection in the attempt assassination of Uzumaki Naruto." Said Sarutobi.

"I haven't done anything wrong. That kid deserved the damage he suffered last night!" Shouted Ami

"The Yondaime would be very disappointed in the people he saved in this village." Whispered Sarutobi.

"Inu!" shouted the Sandaime.

And out of nowhere a dog masked person was beside Ami.

"Take her away for questioning." Said Sarutobi calmly

"Hai." said the Inu

After the ANBU leaves the door opened and Iruka arrived

"Ah Iruka how are you feeling?" asked Sarutobi

"Feeling much better Hokage-Sama." Said Iruka

"Could you watch the Hokage Tower for a little bit I need to check on Naruto and Jiraiya?" asked Sarutobi.

"No problem, Hokage-sama." Said Iruka with somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong Iruka?" said Sarutobi

"It's just that I feel responsible for Naruto being injured and for the reason he is in the hospital" said Iruka

"Don't think that. If it weren't for you being there, then I might have feared for the worst. You are a hero for saving Naruto. You should be proud and held your head high. I am sure Naruto and Jiraiya are thinking the same way." Said Sarutobi with confidence.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama. I feel much better. Give my regards to Naruto-san and Jiraiya-sama." Said Iruka smiling.

Konoha Hospital…

Naruto was woken up by the nurse to give him his nutritious breakfast. Naruto however doesn't like to eat hospital food.

"Don't you have any ramen?"asked Naruto

"No we don't have that in our menu. Plus, ramen isn't healthy for your helath you know?" said the nurse

"I won't eat unless it is ramen." Said Naruto

"Gaki, you should eat what is given to you." Said by a voice

Just then Jiraiya and Sarutobi walked in the room.

"Could you excuse us nurse?" asked Sarutobi.

"Definitely, Hokage-sama," Said the nurse.

After the nurse leaves, Naruto was confused as to who was the man standing next to the Hokage. This the first time he has seen the man.

"Jiji, who is this,?" said Naruto, pointing at Jiraiya.

"Jiji?" asked Jiraiya somewhat confused.

"It's the nickname given to me by Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi.

"Haha…it's a perfect fit for you," said Jiraiya.

"Anyway…this here Naruto is one of my best student and shinobi, the legendary toad sage, Jiraiya." Said Sarutobi

"So wait that means I am going to be a Konoha shinobi?" asked Naruto

"Yeah. That's right." Said Sarutobi

"Yes!...But really he is going to be my sensei he doesn't look strong to me." Said Naruto

Jiraiya then had the urge to teach Naruto some manners but then remembered he was still injured and probably just doesn't know about the three legendary Sannin and how he was one of them. Sarutobi just smiled.

"Trust me Naruto, even though he looks that way he is strong, probably even stronger than me," Said Sarutobi. "And from now on you will be living together." Sarutobi then looks at the time. "Oh I better get back to the Hokage Tower and do my job as the Hokage. I'll leave the two of you so that you two can get better acquainted. Ja-ne!" said Sarutobi

The Hokage then disappeared from the room and left Naruto and Jiraiya all by themselves

Jiraiya had a conflict in his head whether or not to tell Naruto that he is his godfather but decided that he needs to be honest to Naruto to build a strong relationship with him

"Before we start Naruto, I would like to tell you something very important," Said Jiraiya nervously. "The truth is I am your godfather and…"

Jiraiya never got to finish his sentence as Naruto slapped Jiraiya in his face.

"Why did you do that?!" shouted Jiraiya

"Why... you were never here when I needed you the most. When someone tried to kill me, it was always a different person saving me. Plus I never had someone show me the true meaning of love." Said the crying Naruto.

Before Naruto could say anything else Jiraiya hugged him like a parent would hug his child.

"Listen Naruto-kun, I apologize for not being there for you. But things will be different from now on. I promise I will take care of you. I also promise you to teach you everything I know from life, to knowledge you need to know to be a perfect shinobi." Whispered Jiraiya to Naruto.

At this Naruto hugged Jiraiya back and for the first time in his life Naruto felt alive and was glad he survived last night.

"Listen Naruto, let us get out of here and go to our new home. We have a lot to talk about regarding your life, heritage, and the shinobi world." Said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya then lift Naruto on his back and the godfather and godson walk through Konoha and to their next destination, the Namikaze estate.

Namikaze Estate…

Naruto stood in awe as he saw his new home. Jiraiya was just smiling at Naruto who can't believe how huge the house is and for the fact that the house remains unchanged after all this years.

"Are we really going to live here?" asked Naruto

"Yes, gaki and I suggest you get use to it. Okay?" Said Jiraiya

"Hai. May I ask you who used to live here, O…Otou-san?" asked Naruto

Jiraiya was shocked that Naruto was already calling him father. He was really happy that Naruto has accepted him really quick. Jiraiya almost felt like crying for joy; however, sad at the same time because he feels that Minato clearly deserves the privilege of being called father by Naruto.

"The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, used to live here. One of the strongest Konoha shinobi to ever live. He is the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō. He is also…your biological and real father." Said Jiraiya. "Come on Naruto, let's go in and talk about your late great father and other shinobi stuff."

"Hai." Said Naruto.

Inside the house, Jiraiya sat with Naruto at the living room place. Jiraiya relax casually at the couch ready to tell a lot of information and story to Naruto. Naruto; however, was waiting anxiously for Jiraiya to start.

"Your father, Minato is a very intelligent shinobi. He is a genius that appeared once a generation." Explained Jiraiya.

"Really?" asked Naruto

Naruto almost can't believe Jiraiya. His true father was a genius and respected by Konoha's entire citizen. The same man that save the village against the Kyūbi.

"Yes it is true Naruto." Said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya then handed Naruto a photo of Minato during his reign as Hokage. In the photo Minato was wearing his Hokage clothes.

"Your father was appointed by the Sandaime Hokage to be the next Hokage." Jiraiya continued. "During your father's reign as Hokage he had a relationship with Kushina Uzumaki."

At the mention of the name, Naruto stiffened. Jiraiya notices this and gave him a picture of Kushina.

"She was from Uzu no Kuni. She is also your birth mother." Said Jiraiya.

"She is beautiful." Said Naruto.

"Of course she is beautiful, idiot," Said Jiraiya.

"Your name originated from my book called, Dokonjō Ninden. After your father read the book, he and your mother decided to name you after the protagonist of the story named, Naruto." Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya then handed a copy of the book to Naruto. Jiraiya then continued with his story. At this Naruto could only listen and shed tears.

"Soon after you were born, the Kyūbi no Yōko attacked Konoha on October 10. Your father had no choice but to rush back to the village and protects its citizen." Continued Jiraiya. "Your father sensed that the Kyūbi was being controlled by someone more evil and had no choice against it because the person who controls the beast is watching someplace predicting your father's moves." Jiraiya continued. "Your father used a kinjutsu and Fūinjutsu technique called Dead Demon Consuming Seal."

"The Kyūbi was sealed in a newborn baby…" said Jiraiya

Naruto then decided to say something as he was finally getting what Jiraiya is telling him.

"Let me guess, Otou-san sealed the Kyūbi inside me, right?" stated Naruto.

"That is exactly right Naruto. He sealed it inside you because for precautionary purposes. He believes that the man in cloak that wears a mask will attack Konoha again in the future. He sealed it inside you because you are the only one that can handle the burden," stated Jiraiya. "He wanted this village to view you, his only son, as hero; however, this ungrateful village didn't obey his orders. You help your father defeat the Kyūbi; therefore that makes you a true hero."

"Arigatou, Otou-san," stated Naruto.

"Your father died with great honor and because of his sacrifice, he died as the village's greatest hero." Jiraiya proudly stated.

"I finally understand why they call me a 'monster'," stated Naruto. "It is because of this," while Naruto pointed at his stomach to where the seal is.

"Naruto you must understand…" Jiraiya interrupted

"I understand, my father was really a hero and I am proud to be his son. He saved this village from destruction. Arigatou for letting me know about my parents and about the Kyūbi." Naruto happily stated.

Jiraiya could only smile at this.

"I'll treasure these pictures and book forever. Once again, Arigatou Otou-san." stated Naruto.

Naruto got up from his chair and hugged Jiraiya.

"Listen Naruto, let's go out and get some ramen for dinner," said Jiraiya.

"Hai! Let's go eat ramen at Ichiraku Ramen," Naruto said with enthusiasm.

At the Ichiraku Ramen bar…

"Listen Naruto, when we go home sleep early as we will go shopping tomorrow early and buy necessary supplies for your training," stated Jiraiya.

"Hai!" said Naruto while eating ramen

Namikaze Estate…

Jiraiya was sleeping on one of the rooms in the house. He decided that Naruto should sleep in his father's room. Jiraiya was surprised when he heard a knock on the door. He figured it can only be Naruto.

"Come in!" said Jiraiya.

Naruto then came in the room

"Naruto, why are you still awake. It is already 2 in the morning," stated Jiraiya

"Gomenasai, I just couldn't sleep. I still can't get over what happened the yesterday," said Naruto.

'Is he traumatized?' thought Jiraiya.

'No that can't be it; it's probably because a lot has happened today.'

"Can I sleep here for tonight Otou-san? Onegai," asked Naruto.

"Okay sure; however, just for tonight, okay?" said Jiraiya

"Okay!" said Naruto

Naruto then rushed to the bed and lay down next to Jiraiya. Before Jiraiya can say anything else, Naruto was fast asleep. Jiraiya couldn't hide his excitement for the days, months, and years to come, he can't wait what kind of shinobi Naruto turns out to be and how he compares himself to his father, Minato.

**Translation:**

_**Uzu no Kuni**_- Land of the Whirlpool

_**Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō**_- Konoha's Yellow Flash

_**Dokonjō Ninden**_- Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi

_**Rasengan**_- Spiraling Sphere

**Thank you for reading and please review and tell me how I did on my first fanfic. **


End file.
